The Black Slash
'The Black Slash '''was an elite group of clone troopers, led by Tobi Jarek, that specialized in assassinations and the kidnapping of Separatist leaders. They were a very secretive group, and few knew of them besides the Chancellor, and the Jedi High Council. They got their name from iconic black slashes painted across their helmets and armor. History Clone Wars "Do not underestimate the Republic. They have new forces, clones far more powerful than we could have imagined." "They will not stand against my lightsabers." "So you hope." Count Dooku warning General Grievous of the Black Slash The Black Slash were special clones, and they were trained by an assassin whose name was never discovered. It is thought that the assassin might have been a Dark Jedi. After extensive training, they were all put into stasis and forgotten, until a Kaminoan discovered them a few months after the Battle of Geonosis, and deployed them. Tobi then got the job of leading them, and she did this very skillfully. Their first target was a tyrant on the world Loktan. Tobi planned the assassination, and when it pulled off successfully, the Black Slash began to get a very dark reputation among the Separatists. Tobi then planned several other missions with the Black Slash, actually going on the field with them several times. However, the Jedi began to fear that she was slowly turning to the Dark Side as she continued as leader, and so they removed her from her leadership position, putting the Black Slash in stasis once again. Imperial Era "I have awakened you for one purpose, and one purpose only. Destroy the Jedi. All of them." Darth Reticulus to the Black Slash This time, however, they were not forgotten. Palpatine remembered them, and after ordering all clone troopers to "execute Order 66," he sent the Dark Jedi Darth Reticulus to go to Kamino and awaken them. Darth Reticulus did so, and sent the Black Slash to destroy Jedi too powerful for even the ARC Troopers to overcome. The Black Slash killed very many that day. After this, the Black Slash were again supposed to be put into stasis, but they rebelled, not willing to be taken out until they were again needed, only to be put in stasis again. They killed several Kaminoan scientists and escaped to the planet of Nar Shadaa, where they became known for being very skilled at assassinations, and they were often hired as bounty hunters. However, they never managed to stop their accelerated aging, and they all died shortly after the Empire was destroyed. Training The Black Slash were bred to be very agile, and to have greater reflexes than their fellow clones. They were trained in a parkour-like style of running and climbing, allowing them to easily gain access to their targets where no access seemed possible. The Black Slash were also extensively trained in hand to hand combat, and after they escaped from the Empire, they were known as the best martial artists in the galaxy. They were also trained to wield all sorts of blades, including lightsabers, though of course none of the Black Slash were ever able to use them on the field, because they weren't provided. Reportedly, they were so skilled in their abilities that many Jedi wondered if they were somehow Force sensitive. Their training was extremely dangerous and difficult, and only forty men made it through alive. After these forty, no more clones were trained to be in the Black Slash, because no more were needed. Also, unlike all other clone troopers, the Black Slash rarely used blasters, instead preferring daggers and their fists to do the dirty work. They believed that attacking someone in this way was far more personal, therefore far more frightening, then simply shooting them with a sniper rifle. They only carried DC-15s side arm blasters to deal with droids if there were too many to take down otherwise. Equipment The Black Slash were very different from many other troopers where equipment was concerned. Their armor was more lightweight than that of many clone troopers, and it allowed them to move more easily so that they'd be able to fight. Also, unlike all other clone troopers, they wore black tunics over their armor, signifying them as members of the Black Slash and singling them out even more. Many clone troopers were afraid of the Black Slash, both for their reputation, and for their generally dark and aggressive mood. The Jedi (besides Tobi) also didn't like them very much, believing that they fed off of the Dark Side of the Force. Weapons *Twin daggers, strapped to their backs *DC-15s side arm blasters *Grenades Hierarchy Tobi was the head of the Black Slash, and was at the top of the hierarchy within it. Beneath her was the High Command, a group of the three best members. Beneath the High Command were the Eleven Fists, all masters of hand to hand combat. After the Eleven Fists were the Slashers, the lowest rank, and the bulk of the Black Slash. There was friendly but fierce competition to move up ranks, and members of the Black Slash often engaged in sparring matches, in an attempt to show Tobi and the High Command that they should be promoted. Known members The High Command *Sera *Zaasax *Rogue The Eleven Fists *Falcon *Korden *Jax *Lashk *Hadral *Fyer *Darsaan *Jundral *Ixe *Prax *Marshall The Slashers *Oskoll *Roar *Ayden *Bardix *Kayer *Nirx *Eon *Zarthon *Adder *Beta Note: there are many more, whose names are unknown. Appearances *''The Black Slash Category:Groups Category:Special Forces